Close to you
by Yanvi
Summary: Inspired by Carpenter's song, "Close to you". A short drabble in Naruto's POV, after the war and the death of his sensei. [Beware] Minato/Kakashi & Naruto/Kakashi.


**Close to You**

**Naruto's POV**

Time flew quickly. It has been years since the war end when Madara collapsed in the battle field. Sadly, we have lost precious ones to us, yet, we have also gained the man that I have been considered as friend and partner for long. Life in Konoha has already turned back to its own accord. New generation has been born and growing day by day.

There were lots of things that I did not aware of, until a very late moment. I remember that I only know the side reason, even I felt it's the most important one; the reason that Tsunade-ba-chan decided to let Kaka-sensei to be Hokage before me. I always thought that it's because there were still plenty things for me to learn and that, just like what Kaka-sensei has been saying all along. He wanted Sakura-chan to be the head of Medics, Sasuke-teme to be the ANBU taicho, and only till then, I would be the Hokage, Nanadaime Hokage of Konoha. This was his wish, as well as the whole Team 7's wish. Well, at least that's how I felt.

But. It wasn't as simple as I would have thought. Not only till Sakura's bachelorette party which took place one week before her wedding with Sai. Sasuke-teme and I went to pick her up, as Sai wasn't suppose to see her often, and that, as far as I know, we were the only ones who could handle a drunk Sakura, if there was one. (It would be very odd if Ino decides not to get Sakura-chan drunk, btw) Anyway, if we didn't go, then I would not know that Kaka, lie, Bakashi-sensei's eye - sights were fading and so as Yamato taicho's mokuton… They were no logner fit for S rank missions and taking the politic route would be their remain, yet firm option.

Only if I know…

Yea… I know I can be quite oblivious sometimes, but I am not a totally burnt toast in one way or the other. Sakura-chan did not manage to hide the fact that Kakashi-sensei was admitted into hospital for a more long term basis. It was close to sensei's 55 birthday. I remembered. And so Sakura-chan asked me to bring sensei a walkman, while I made the trip to see Daimyo.

To be honest, I am very curious what Kakashi-sensei was listening to. Even though Sakura recorded the songs, it's hard to squeeze information out of her. Anyway, whatever he was listening… it must be a very nice song as I have never, really, I meant it, see the soft relax smile on his masked, yes, still masked, face.

When I have a few trip to visit Kakashi-sensei, I always have a urge to pet his silver hair. His eyes were getting worst and so I doubt that he would ever know that, under the soft afternoon sun, his hair were soft and shiny. The gentle autumn breeze and the soft smile on his face were something that I doubt I will forget. I never felt so distanced, and yet so close to the man. I sat by his bed and would have talk for hours. It was not just keeping him accompanied, but also taking advice from the man.

As days gone by, not just his eyes, his body was getting weaker. The old wounds from the years of service have weakened Kaka-sensei. There was always something that I wanted to express. Yet, I never found the courage. It was like a bundle of cotton I have swallowed, once I have stepped into the wand.

As time gone by, the spirit in his eyes fade off. I heard he has called my father's name when I slid the door opened. It hurt. But. Yet. When he realised that it was me, the soft grin smoothed the pain. I wasn't my father and I will never be him. I won't say I have done better than him, as he has done something that I doubt I would have able to complete. But it wasn't the main point. Was it?

I hold the pale hands softly, and told the man things that have happened, and are going to take place in Konoha. Hoping to make him proud. His students are making the village better day by day with everyone's help. Hoping that he no longer needs to worry about us.

However.

Sadly.

Even with Sakura-chan's skills, she could not reverse death. In the same autumn as her and Sai's first daughter was born, Kaka-sensei left us, leaving the walkman behind for me. Now I only have the face at the Hokage Monument that I can see everyday, thinking that he would have watching us daily on the hill.

Only after the funeral, as his remains turned into ashes, I finally settled myself to the walkman. Tears dropped in silence as the music played.

Na… even though I was not even exist in this world, nor actually you have been born in this world, I doubt that angels sparkled golden moon dust on his hair and placing blue starlight in his eyes.

Or, if I may assume that you are referring me… then definitely no angels, but only a large orange nine tail fox visited us. Right, Kurama?

Girls don't follow me around town, when I was younger. Not even when I was your student, Kaka-sensei. Sure enough father was handsome, but doubt that he has lots of admirers. It was you that have girls following around in town. Hah… or even that were us, Team 7, when we were sick of waiting you by the bridge for the whole day. Or trying to peek at your face… It's long time ago… yet, it seems to me as if it was yesterday. Its only a day and I have been missing you, really, honestly, a lot.

No wonder you liked the song so much… I have been enjoying… even though tears are making the walkman wet…

_Just like me, they long to be, close to you…_

Kakashi-sensei, aishiteru.

The song "Close to you" by Carpenters has been echoing in my mind for days and I only finally have time to type up this little, hopefully making sense, drabble. The other two stories are still going, not going to abandon them any soon, but they are coming in a extremely turtle speed. Gomenasai.

Reviews are always welcomed, btw.

Yanvi


End file.
